The Mystery Of Android 125
by Lightining-Bolt22
Summary: Android 18 has known to have lead a perfect life for 2 years now, but when an unexpected relative is found half dead, her life is changed forever. Her luck changes from good to bad and it becomes clear that someone wants he dead. But who? A MUST READ ;)


Hey everyone, this is acctually the first fic I post here so I hope it's not too bad, I acctually did this fic about a year ago, lost it and today I finally retrieved and decided to post it here. Anyway, enough chat. Here's the fic.  
  
It was one heck of a day where the thunder roared like untamed lions escaping from hell, where rain splattered on ever corner of my window, begging to come in. There was also continuous white flashes like cameras being snapped everywhere. I stared out of the window and looked as far as I could, my eyes were robotic so I could see a lot further than the human eye, much further...  
Robotic eyes you ask? well, its a long story but I guess I can explain. To be honest I am only half human and half Android. Androids... Yes Androids were created for the self purpose of destroying and causing chaos around the world but I was-was different. Much different...  
Androids names were given by numbers and I was named 18, Android 18. My creator, or Father if you wish was a mad scientist and turned him self into an Android two years after my cousin was created.  
My cousin had been weak and was killed in a single explosion made by someone called Vegeta or so my Fater told me. I don't have that many relatives but my closest one is my twin brother who was named 17. My memories of him are very distant and foggy and so I can't remember him much at all.  
I don't really know my age but if I was to brain storm I would say I was four years old maybe a little less. Remember! I am half android so it is possibe for me to be four and be a young adult. Don't forget that.   
I fixed my eyes to the country side which was about twenty million miles out from my window once again. The thin, snake like lighting shot through the sky, and thats when I saw it, Lying lifelessly on the wet, soggy green grass I saw a small man, a mexican hat covered his eyes. The second I looked at him I could tell he was realated to me,due to something in my head which could tell if you were an Android or not. The lifeless body has a light purple type skin which now seemed wet and clammy considering that he was soaked in rain. I opened my window and jumped out, my shoes smashing the front step as I landed. I walked away from the broken concrete and stepped upon the squishy grass and made my way to my unknown relative. As I walked closer I saw him or her wearing a summers T-shirt and a pair of ocean type shorts. I lifted off the hat and my android like heart skipped two beats. The Android had huge red bumps all over his head! I looked him in the eye and I saw them flicker like a light bulb which was out of light. "Can you hear me?" I asked. I waited a second and then I heard the person murmur something under his breath. HE WAS ALIVE! I slung him over my shoulder and brought him back inside to my home. I looked at him again even though the look of him made my long golden hair stand on its ends, pricking my neck all the time. I layed him gently down on the floor and then ran into the kitchen where I caught my reflection in the mirror. A beautiful blonde adult girl looked back at me and I smiled knowing that I would look like this for the rest of my life. I then turned away from the mirror and diverted my attention to making soup for the injured relative of mine. Two minutes later I came back into the room where I had left the Android, a bowl of hot soup burned in my hand. I rested the bowl onto a wooden table and then realized that the Android had disappeared!  
It was late that night that I found him in the loft, all cuddled up like a scrunched paper bag. "Are you ok?" I asked again. The purple man turned his head slightly and looked at me in a strange way where his small eyes stuck to my face. "yes" whispered the Android. I looked at his face and then asked him what was his name. In a very quiet voice he whispered "12". "Do you want me to wear my hat so as you can't see my bumbs?" Asked 12 in a high pitched whisper. "Um, ur no, don't worry, I don't mind them at all" I lied. I was going to ask him what had happened for him to get thoughs bumps but before I could say anything he had drifted off to sleep. I nodded and decided I'd ask him in the morning.  
I awoke to the next day to find the sheets and covers of my bed all tangled up and in a mess. I wondered why they were like that until I remembered that last night bad dreams had been cursing my mind. I got out of and walked down to the kitchen where I found Android 12 hiding under the breakfast table shivering as if he was frozen. "Have you had breakfast" I asked. 12 picked up his hat and showed me what was inside, some Sugar Puffs in milk. "You were welcome to use a bowl" I said quietly but 12 just lowed his head. I walked into the kitchen to find plates, cups and bowls all destroyed and all lying in pieces on the floor. I got the scare of my life next when I heard something slam followed by the sound of scurrying shoes. I looked behind me and realized the 12 had run off in fright, knocking the table over by accident. I shook my head and set breakfast as usual only this time using paper plates. I knew 12 would come back once I started eating and so he did, looking starving hungry as well so I offered him some toast and like a mad animal he ate it. I slowly watched him lick the soft butter from his thick lips enjoying all taste from it every second. "Why were you so injured last night?" I asked. 12 said nothing except "May I have some more please?" "Of couse" I said and with that I gave him some more toast added with a sweet taste of honey, but as I handed him the toast I wondered, Who was he really and where did he come from and on all questions, why was he so injured last night? Little did I know that the answers to these questions would come sooner than I had thought, and also, the answers would change my life forever!  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
(Unfortunately I never finished this and I'm not sure if I ever will. If I get enough reviews I'll consider it but I hope you enjoyed it anyway =) 


End file.
